Underneath Your Love
by J'adore Abigail
Summary: "Why do people smile when no one's smiling? Because their thinking of someone they're loving." A love story between Esme & Carlisle Cullen.
1. Now or Never

There were a million things that were running through my mind at this moment; was I crazy enough to do this over again? What if she thinks that one time was enough? What if the ring is too small or too big? I had forgotten her ring size when I was at the jeweller but luckily Alice was there with me, she assured me that she's the same size as Esme, how did she know that? It surprised me when she gave me an answer.

"_Well you know how Esme loves her garden right?" Alice turned away, nervously._

"_I do, she spends most of her time there when I'm away, go on Alice" I looked at my youngest daughter, it wasn't too long since she joined my family along with her mysterious partner, Jasper Hale. _

"_You see, she doesn't like wearing it when she's out gardening because she doesn't want it to get dirty or anything. So I was only being curious and what it would be like if I had on a wedding ring." She spoke softly. _

"_Alice Cullen, you tried on the wedding ring that I gave Esme without a fear of it getting stuck or something?" I hissed, but then thought for a moment how genius she is._

_She smirked as she turned to face me again. "I fear nothing!" She looked at the jeweller and smiled "May we have this in a size 7?"_

Once Alice pulled up in front of the house, I got out of the car and bolted up the stairs and into the living room, finding Emmett freezing with a football in his hand, about to throw it while Jasper slowly turned to me.

"It's not what it looks like!" Emmett said. "I was just asking Jasper if this would—"

"Save it, I'll deal with you two later. Where is your mother?" I took off my hat and shook off my jacket quickly, placing it in the closest near the front door.

"Last time we saw her, she was going for a stroll in the meadow. She said that today was such a good day and she didn't want to waste it. I don't understand what's so good about spring weather" Jasper shrugged.

"That's the same thing I think! Rose is so fascinated when it comes to flowers and birds chirping all the time." Emmett rolled his eyes as he threw the ball up in the air and catching it continuously.

"I ask you boys a simple question and you completely change the subject, sometimes I wonder about your attention span." I shook my head, and went into my pants pocket. "Now you two know that your mother and I love each other very much and we've decided that we'll be together for eternity, right?"

Both of my boys sat down on the couch and exchanged looks, I could tell they had no idea where I was going with this so I showed them the ring. "I've decided since spring is also her favourite season, we'll renew our vows." I smiled; just thinking about it gave me butterflies, what else was better than getting re-married to the love of my life? That's when I heard Alice walk into the room and lightly skip towards Jasper, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek and waving to Emmett who scooted over to make room for her on the couch.

"Isn't it because you two? I mean I know I have great taste and all but I think that ring is a heartbreaker! The diamonds are beautiful when the sun hits it right, and it's not too big because I know that Esme likes everything simple." She smiled, admiring the ring that was in my hand.

Emmett wiped his eyes, pretending that he was crying while Jasper patted his back, moments later they both started dying of laughter. "Daddy-o that's so romantic of you! If only I could cry." Emmett said in between chuckled, shortly after Alice joined in although she tried to keep a serious face the whole time.

I put the box back in my pocket and walked away from my immature children, sad enough that it is they're the ones that know how to give me a good laugh every day. I mean, Emmett will always be the joker in this house but ever since that he received a new brother it's like his life has been completed. I walked to the backyard and made my way to the meadow that was just a few minutes away, it was amazing how much time my wife spent just picking flowers, humming along with the birds or reading; she's the most amazing woman I've ever met.

Once I got to the meadow, I looked around but she wasn't there. Sigh. Did Emmett and Jasper tell me a lie just to see me walk all the way to the meadow for nothing? Or maybe she went for a walk further than the meadow; I don't blame her there is so much to see. Just when I was about to take another step I sensed someone coming from behind me, but before I could react I felt someone jump on my back and grip their arms around my neck while their legs hugged my waist. I held my ground, trying not to fall because I knew exactly who it was.

"Aw man, I had a vivid picture in my head that you would fall flat on your face before I did this" She murmured.

"Baby, how many times do you have to do this before you realize that I'm not going to fall for your tricks anymore?" I chuckled as her hair tickled my neck. "I was looking for you, how was it spending time in your favourite place?"

"It just got better since my favourite person is here now." She kissed my neck which sent me insane; her gentleness was to die for. "Why were you looking for me? Is everything alright?"

"I just missed you so much and I wanted to know how you were doing, is that a crime?" I set her down and turned around so I could see her beautiful face.

"I missed you too; it tears me apart when you're gone for so long. Although spending time with our children and a few moments alone is always nice" She touched my cheek and leaned closer.

"Come here, _you_." I pulled her by the waist and kissed her passionately, I was right I did miss her! How could I stay away from her for such long periods of time during the day? I pulled away and held her face in my hands. "How about we take a walk?"

She nodded, so I took her hand and we started to walk, I had no idea where we were going but anywhere with Esme is always worth it. It was nearly 5 in the evening while he walked through the forest and towards the little lake that was nearby; Vancouver was beautiful during this time, I think Esme liked where we were staying but unfortunately it was only for a short time. My job in the medical field is very satisfying and it keeps me busy during the day while the kids are off at school but I've been working at the same hospital for quite a long time and I can already tell that people are starting to talk about my physical appearance, of course it's the 90s and now that technology is starting to be upgraded the hospital wouldn't be too upset by my absence.

"You're awfully quiet, something on your mind that you'd like to share?" Esme nudged me with her elbow. "I mean I could always tell you about my day, I'm sure you'd like to hear about the little fight Rosalie and Edward got into today it was quite a show for the boys and I."

"You enjoy seeing our children fight? That's new!" I chuckled.

"Well after a few minutes I had to step in, after a little lecture they made up and went their separate ways. It worked like a charm." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Always the peacemaker, aren't you?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, sometimes Rosalie's tantrums and Edward's tone of voice can be a handful."

"Don't worry about it, you were too busy having father daughter time with Alice at the hospital; taking her to your job today was amazing Carlisle, at first I thought she wouldn't be able to handle it but once she showed such commitment I think that in a few centuries she'll be just like you. I might not be able to see the future like she can, but I can see her being a petite doctor helping children get better. Either that or a fashionista." She smiled, then I pulled her closer to me; I loved hearing her voice.

"Esme, I was meaning to ask you something." I said once we sat on a large rock that was a few meters from the lake.

She started playing with my fingers as she nodded. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

I took a deep breath and panicked for a moment, how on earth do I get nervous when I'm asking her to marry me for the second time, so I took another deep breath although it wasn't needed and looked at her. It was a good thing that Esme had all of her attention on my fingers or she would see all of the panic that was written on my face.

"Honey, what would your response be if I said that I would like to—"I froze.

"Continue" She said without looking up. "I can't give you an answer if I don't know what you're asking me." She sighed.

"I would like to ask you to move with me to another country, along with the kids of course!" I stumbled on my words then sighed in disbelief from what I just said, _nice going Carlisle_.

"You sound like you don't want the kids to come." She laughed, "Of course we would love to move to another country, I mean Vancouver is an amazing place and the atmosphere is so positive but you know how excited I get when we move into a new place, with a new location!"

"Don't get too excited Esme, I don't even know where we're moving yet." I sighed.

"Will you let me choose the place this time? Please, I haven't gotten to choose the place since—"

"You chose this place, along with the last place, and the place before that. Remember those times? You were the one who wanted to know what it would be like in Canada." I acknowledged, and my point was 100% true!

"Okay fine, since you're keeping score then we'll have a little draw when we get home." She got up and walked over to the lake; I felt my left pocket and frowned. It's now or never! I went up behind her and hugged her by the waist and rested my head on her shoulder, she wasn't that much shorter than I was then again I guess I got use to her height over the years.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place. The mountains were always my favourite part, do you promise that we'll come back to visit?" She turned her head and kissed my cheek.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" I smirked.

"Say it." She hissed.

"Alright sweetheart, I promise cross my heart and hope to d—" I whispered.

"Carlisle Cullen, don't even say that word." She said, coldly.

"Do you know what word that has been aching to come out of my mouth ever since I saw you this evening?" I kissed her neck.

"I knew something was on your mind, spill!" She spoke softly.

I turned her around and held both of her hands while staring into her beautiful eyes; I examined every feature of her face while the words 'now or never' appeared in my head over and over again.  
>"Marry me."<p> 


	2. Communication

The words flowed out of my mouth so quickly that it stunned me, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I waited for her response, but she just remained staring at me as if she didn't know how to speak anymore, I smiled but now it was starting to scare me. Vampires can go into shock after all, right?

"Aren't we already married?" She half smiled.

"We are, but it was so many years ago that I want to relive that moment again with the only woman I can picture spending the rest of eternity with. Esme, I want to reassure you that I will love you forever and a day." I said.

"If only I were able to cry…" She whispered. "Yes Carlisle, I will marry you again. I will take the honour and become your wife, again." She smiled.

I grinned and pulled her into a tight hug, and then I tilted her head up and kissed her until I could hear her giggling so I pulled away. "Do you want to see the ring?"

"You bought me another ring, Carlisle you shouldn't have." She frowned; Esme always hated it when people spent money on her.

"When have I ever listened to you, Esme? Of course I bought you another ring." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a little box. When I opened it, the look on her face was priceless; she covered her mouth and slowly shook her head. She was right, if she were able to cry a river of tears would be streaming down her face right now.

I took off her old wedding ring and slid on the new one; it was a perfect fit. Before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close to her for a moment.

"You know, the kids are going to be so happy when we tell them the news." I whispered in her ear.

"I know, I can't wait to see the look on their faces. Can we stay here for little bit longer?" She pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders, while my hands remained around her waist.

"Of course, honey." We stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other, there was never any awkward tensions between Esme and I; I guess we always knew how to feel comfortable around each other.

"Were you serious about moving to another country or was that a cover up?" She smirked.

"How did you know?" I took her hand and we started walking along the side of the lake.

"Carlisle, you're the easiest person to read I thought you knew that already. I knew that something was up from the time you came to me in the meadow." She smiled, "I honestly think you should become more like me and know how to disguise your emotions."

"Oh yeah?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Yep, I guess you can say I'm a pro." She started to giggle; I love how much of a tease she is. "But I can never disguise the feelings I have for you Carlisle, not in a million years."

"I already knew you , and I love you so much." I kissed her head.

"Now tell me, Alice know about us renewing our vows?" Her tone sounded a bit serious.

"Yes, she came with me this afternoon to pick out the ring." I answered.

"Well since she knows she'll probably let it slip to Rosalie. I don't mind, I'm just a bit nervous; you know how I get when I'm the center of attention. I mean, Alice will go crazy over decoration for the ceremony and Rosalie will spend tons of money on dresses." She bit her lip.

"That's why I told her to keep it simple, but sweet. I have it handled Esme, you'll be surprised at what our daughters can pull off." I sat down on one of the large rocks and watched Esme as she remained standing looking at the lake.

"Do you think that our extended family will want to be invited?" She asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask them, they are considered family and I'm sure they'll be supportive."

She sighed; I could tell that something was still bothering her so I pulled her closer. She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can I say that you're the most amazing man on this earth for everything that you do for me, some of the things you're able to pull off I don't even deserve it. Carlisle, I wish I was able to give you something of my own the way you're able to give me things." She sounded sad.

"Something else is bothering you, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not strong enough to work in an environment with humans like you are, and even if I was I don't think I'd be able as compassionate and talented as you are. I enjoy being a housewife and taking care of the kids but look at them, they can fend for their own now. I heard Rosalie and Emmett talking about getting a house of their own, my little babies are moving on with their lives and soon enough they'll all be gone Carlisle. Also, I just wish that I was able to give you a child of our own. I know how much it would mean to you." She took her head off of my shoulder and shifted her body away from me.

I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head towards me and kissed her passionately, I know that she wasn't in the mood for it but at least it would make her feel better. I pulled away and stared into her eyes; all I could see was sadness and it hurt my heart.

"Can I tell you that you're the most important thing in my life?"

"I know that already, you tell me that every day." She groaned.

"And I will tell you for the rest of my existence, Esme. Because clearly, you aren't aware of how perfect you are. I know how much you want to be around people again and if you really want to then I can train you. It took me a whole century to be comfortable in a hospital but I see something in you Esme, the way you care for everyone I think that one day you'll be capable of doing what I do." I smiled, but she was still upset.

"Carlisle, I appreciate the prep-talk but this is something that I'll have to deal with on my own. " She sighed.

"No Esme, I'm not finished. As for our children, they will always be _our_ babies. The way Edward is able to tell you everything, the way Rosalie looks up to you as if you're her role model, the way Emmett protects you and knows how to make you laugh, the way Jasper is able to hold a conversation with you for hours and the way Alice prances around tell everyone how much she loves her mommy. I think it's the cutest thing in the world; I want you to realize that _our_ children love you and can never be away from you for no more than a week. So if Emmett and Rosalie do end up getting a place for their own, I don't even think they'll be too far away." I knew she was going to interrupt me so I put my finger over her mouth.

"I am not finished yet, one more thing. Yes I do want to be able to see you carry my child, I want to deliver the baby myself and I want to enjoy the time being raising that little girl or little boy with you, what man wouldn't want to do that with the woman he loves? But sweetheart, I wouldn't have this life any other way. If miracles were to happen and that wish was granted then so be it but for now, I'm happy with what you're able to give me right now; which is your love." I kissed her and this time she responded back, I could feel that she was satisfied with what I had to say and for now she would be fine.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm sorry that I had to bring that up." She half smiled.

"We're a team, right? I want you to always tell me what you're feeling; I'm glad that we got to talk about this." I smiled.

"Would you like to go back to the house now? It's getting dark and I think that our children will wonder where we are by now." She said, I nodded and we started to make our way back to the house.

_Communication is always the key._


	3. Listen

"Let me plan the honeymoon!" Esme barged in my office, usually I would make the children walk out and knock before coming in if they did that but my wife was an exception.

It has been a week since I asked the love of my life to renew our vows, we've been married for more than forty years and I want to assure her that my love for her will never die and I want to know that she feels the same way. I've had the kids busy on planning the wedding, Rosalie is preparing what everyone will wear, Emmett and Jasper are in charge of moving around furniture and making sure everything is in place, Edward is in charge of the guest list while Alice is in charge of basically everything. I told them to listen to Alice because aside from Esme, she really knows how to pull events together.

Meanwhile, Esme has been on edge because I wouldn't let her do anything.

"It's already taken care of, love." I answered without looking up from my medical journal.

"Carlisle, you're killing me here. Everyone has a role in this ceremony except for me! I want to contribute too." I could tell she was pouting without having to look up.

"You do have a role, showing up in white and verifying the love you have for me in front of our family." I said.

"Can you listen to yourself? You know how much I love to organize and help instead of standing around uselessly. There has to be something I can do." She said, softly.

"You aren't useless Esme. I know how much being a part of planning the wedding would mean to you, hell, you successfully planning Alice and Rose's wedding. But, I want you to kick back and look what the kids and I can pull off." I put down my pen and looked at her; she was wearing a floral sundress with her hair tied back in a ponytail.

She stared at me for a moment, as always she was hiding her emotions. Finally, she took a deep breath and threw her hands up. "Fine, I guess if you have everything under control then I'll take your word for it."

"Do you mean that? I just want you to experience something magical." I said because her tone of voice told me she was unsatisfied.

"I'm positive, and I'm sure everything will be perfect. I will be in the garden if you or the kids need me." She frowned, then took off her ring and place it in my hand and left. She didn't like wearing her ring while gardening, so she would always leave it with me or in my office.

I didn't really understand why planning our wedding was so important to her. I know that it was the brides job to plan a wedding alongside some assistance but I want Esme to experience a fairy tale wedding from the moment she approaches the alter.

"You know there isn't much for her to do around here anyway." I heard a voice and when I looked up, it was Edward.

"Son, I would appreciate it if you knocked." I groaned. "And I can't believe that you were ease-dropping on my private thoughts."

"The door was wide open and it's not my fault you practically shout when you're thinking." He smirked. "I just saw Esme and she looked a bit discouraged. That's when I heard what you were thinking. I know why you're doing this but I don't think this is the only reason she's so frustrated in not contributing to the wedding."

"You think that something else is on her mind?" I arched an eyebrow.

"You might be wise, but you're also blind." Edward shook his head then took a seat. "The other night I was having a conversation with her and she told me that taking care of the household, being a loving mother and making sure everything around here is in perfect shape, she does get a little lonely. I mean, we aren't always around since we have school and you have to go to work. Esme's the only one in the family who stays at home most of the time, aside from travelling or hunting. She wasn't complaining about it, but I could tell it was heavy on her mind."

"She never told me this." I whispered.

"Well did you ever ask her about it? I'm convinced that when you come home from work she asks you about your day." Edward said.

"She does, then I go on and on about what happened at work and she just listens. She's like a stress reliever because of the way she lets me speak before giving me advice."

"And do you ask her about her day?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I do, and usually it's always 'good' or she tells me a few quick stories about what happened throughout the day." I started to feel a bit guilty.

"Uh huh, you see Esme might be a really good listener and your rock but you have to be the same for her as well, not just the provider. If you looked closer, you would see that Esme is a very talented young woman and it's a shame that its being put the waste." Edward shook his head and folded his arms. "Now if you will excuse me, Alice is calling me and she doesn't sound pleased." He headed towards the door then stopped.

"Oh, and if I were you I'd go find the woman you called the love of your life and spend the rest of the afternoon with her." Edward said without turning around, and then walked away.

He was right, I think I will drop everything for this afternoon and spend time with my wife. I put away my medical journal, called in at the hospital and told them I won't be able to come in this evening, put her heading ring in my pocket and then headed out to the garden.

Our garden wasn't like any average garden; it was much bigger; it was like you were on a journey. Esme created this about 8 years ago; she got the idea after reading 'The Secret Garden' and took every little detail from the book to create her own little getaway. It was where she spent most of her time and it was a piece of property that I let her called "hers".

She was sitting on the swing, but her back was turned to me. I knew she must've heard my footsteps but I still walked very slowly, I knew she was in deep thought and I didn't want to startle her.

"You aren't going to scare me Carlisle, no need to walk so calmly." She groaned. I was always amazed at how good her hearing was; she was able to identify who was walking up towards her without even having to look.

"I was just making sure, love. I came out here to see how you were doing." I stood behind her and pushed the swing gently, she giggled softly.

"I'm good." She responded.

"Be honest Esme, how are you really doing? I want to know every little detail about what you're thinking." I said.

"You want to know every single detail?" She sounded like this was surprising to her.

"Yes, you can start from what you did this morning until now. I'm highly fascinated." I continued to push her gently; every time the swing came back to me I kissed her head.

"Alright then, you can shut me up if I'm talking too much." She took a deep breath.

"I will never get tired of hearing you angelic voice my love, now go on I'll be listening." I smiled.

"Well this morning I took a shower at around 8:00AM after watching the early morning news, I organized both of our clothes because I noticed that it was starting to get out of hand. Which reminds me, you need more t-shirts and jeans and I need a bigger closet. After that, I went downstairs and had a small conversation with everyone; they all seemed busy so I didn't want to keep them from their daily tasks. Alice was telling me about a fashion show that she wanted to attend in a couple of weeks and it's in New York, so I might tag along with her. By noon I noticed that Edward was playing on his piano so I went down to the study and sat beside him as he played, believe it or not we came up with a little song." She giggled.

"The both of you made up a song?" I stopped the swing and whispered in her ear; I knew it gave her chills every time.

"Yes but it's just between him and I. It sounded like something you'd sing to a baby." She said. "Anyway, after that it was about 2 o'clock and that's when I came barging into your office. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"No need to be sorry about that, honey you know that I will always drop everything for you. By the way, about planning the wedding and the honeymoon I know how much you would like to be a part of putting it together because I know how good you are at that but I want this to be surprising and special for the queen in my life." I told her, I was starting to feel a little bit guilty because everything that Edward said was true.

"Carlisle, can I tell you something?" Her voice was soft.

"Tell me anything you'd like, as long as you don't break my heart." I kissed her neck; I felt a rush in her body.

"I was a little upset because of the way everyone is so busy on our while I get to sit back and relax, then I thought about it and if this is how you planned everything, I will trust that it will turn out perfectly." She got off the swing and turned to me; the expression on her face was serious but I could tell that she was gaining trust for me.

"So you aren't upset anymore?" I wanted to make sure.

"Not anymore, in fact I'm excited that we're doing this in only two days. I just hope that the honeymoon doesn't cost a whole lot." Esme bit her lip.

I walked closer to her, then I pulled her body into me and I felt her rest her head on my chest. "I would purchase this whole world for you."

I felt her breathing become uneven then she sighed and looked up at me with a small smile. "It's impossible for me to win against you."

"You've won my heart, and I've won yours. That's the only battle I'm willing to fight for, my beautiful Esme."

She wrapped her hands around my neck and I cupped her face, planting a passionate kiss.

**As you can see, this story will be filled with love aha. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Love always, **

**Abigail. **


End file.
